


公主秘闻19

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann





	公主秘闻19

19.  
祥生用了很长一段时间接受“莲身边的人越来越多”的事实，上文提到的川西、上位圈的鹤房汐恩和豆原一成，以及三个有过出道经历并且舞台经验很丰富的韩国人。  
“大家都能很从容地交到朋友呢。”大平祥生完成练习生视角的摄影任务后，装上镜头盖交给staff，就近靠在了后面的墙上，跟瑠姫说，“我完全不知道可以去拍谁，还好在走廊里遇到了瑠姫くん。”  
瑠姫挨着他也靠到墙上，抱起胳膊说：“如果不能睡到，或者不能进行什么后续合作的话，就没有成为朋友的必要，然后对外用怕生这个借口应付过去。我的价值观是这样的。”  
“似乎我两个条件都不符合。”祥生看着鞋尖摩擦地板，硅胶与木板的碰撞发出细小的刺耳声音。  
瑠姫凑到他耳边；“祥生和他们都不一样。”  
被人当成独一无二的存在，一瞬间祥生鼻子微微发酸，他伸手揉了揉，越揉越一发不可收拾。  
瑠姫笑他：“在我面前哭鼻子是可以的喔，不要再让其他人看到，尤其是在喜欢你的人面前，和不喜欢你的人面前。”  
“……”  
“人生第一次没睡到想睡的人，我都没有哭。”瑠姫摸到祥生外套的右边口袋，轻车熟路拿出祥生的手帕，蘸干净他脸上的泪水。  
祥生鼻音粘粘的，在瑠姫能听到的音量范围内小声嘀咕：“瑠姫くん都有了本田くん，到底有什么不知足的呢。”  
瑠姫停住动作，抬起的手僵在半空中，然后颓然放下：“祥生是在教育我吗？”  
“没有。”  
“吵架了，我和他。”

倒也不是什么大事，只是在一起久了，就容易因为鸡毛蒜皮产生磕磕绊绊。  
是昨天半夜。假期的原因两人分开了多日，在分组之后室友大洗牌，入夜时分瑠姫翻来覆去睡不着，Omega的身体许久得不到Alpha抚慰而感到干涸是原因之一，更大的原因是有很多话想和恋人讲，憋在胸口实在难受。  
他在睡衣外面裹了一层宽大的T恤，下床，黑暗中没有看清周围，脚腕磕到了床根的棱角上，他倒吸一口凉气，捂住嘴没有呻吟出来。一瘸一拐走到康祐的宿舍门口，门还开着，灯也亮着，水声哗哗啦啦，大概哪位队友正在沐浴。康祐趴在床上，后背感受到了重力，走路没有声响的小猫已经压了上来，康祐察觉之后立刻翻过身把人揽进怀里，意识到摄像头还在工作，又很快把人推开，问这么晚了有什么事。  
“想你。”小猫舔了舔唇，爪子在康祐的后背上乱挠一气。  
康祐抓住他的爪子：“Ruki别闹，我想睡觉。”  
“Yasu什么都不用做，只听我讲好不好，今天啊，佐野和Hico闹了点分歧，本来副歌那里的动作是统一的，Hico说，”  
“Ruki，”康祐掀开被子坐起来，“今天把整个舞扒下来很累了，明天一早还约好了男澤くん特训，懂事一点，嗯？”  
“嗯，”一肚子苦恼无法倾诉，看在恋人已经把话说的很明白了，准备打道回府了，站起身的时候发现脚还在痛，踝关节起了不大不小一个包，随口道了声，“脚，好痛啊……”  
康祐重新躺下，盖好被子，眼睛半阖：“回去早点睡，不要装了，乖。”  
“本田康祐你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”  
“为了见你一面磕到了脚，你一点不心疼我就算了。怎么就装了？”  
“随你的便好了。”  
“这是你说的。”  
“这次不要用怀孕威胁我。”  
“你没永久标记我，这不是挺好吗。分手吧！”  
不明就里的井上港人擦着头发走出浴室，瑠姫冲他露出八颗牙齿：“在排练剧本！”  
“哦，好好好，你们继续。”  
继续个屁。瑠姫单腿蹦着回到了自己的宿舍，地板有点滑，扶着冰凉的墙壁才能做到不跌倒。

……事情就是这个样子。  
“所以啊，即使被最亲密的人误会我也哭不出来，”瑠姫鼓了鼓嘴巴，“不对，他被我暂时从‘最亲密’的位置上踢走了。”  
“瑠姫くん需要倾听者的话找我也没关系，”祥生抓住瑠姫的手，五指扣进他的指缝里，“把我当做最亲密的人也可以。”  
“祥生不在这个范围里，是不能和其他男人作比较的。”瑠姫另一只手呼啦了一把祥生柔软的头毛，像抚摸金毛犬的皮毛一样充满爱意。  
“或许我应该向瑠姫くん学习。”  
“哪里？”  
“不执著于一个Alpha。”祥生眼角的泪水还没被蒸干，带着泛着水光的笑容，“不如瑠姫くん把本田くん让给我吧。”  
瑠姫感到一阵头晕目眩。  
“骗你的。”祥生收到瑠姫的一记眼刀之后，笑容更深，“看吧，瑠姫くん果然放不下他。不如打赌吧！”  
“嗯？”  
“是我先放弃莲くん，还是瑠姫先睡到安藤くん。”

（待续）


End file.
